Winx ClubSailor Moon: New Generation
by QueenTheaTheBrave
Summary: To defeat the new evil that is spreading in the world The Girls Amy, Luna, Clara, Angel, Willow and Lacey have to find the truth and remember there real mothers. All with the help of the Fairy of Rainbow Fire and the New Sailor Moon Iris they can do it.
1. The Meeting

**Luna's P.O.V**

"Muuuuuuummmmmm, my hair is fine" my brother Luke said as he was about to leave for Red Fountain,

"No, No, No you need to look perfect for your first day at school like your sister, Ahhhhh PERFECT, now off to school both of you don't want to be late" Their mother Queen Stella said.

I Got out the Solariain Ring that I got for my 14th birthday and through it up into the air "SUUUUUUUNNNNN POOOWWWWEEEERRR" I said as the ring turned into a staff, When I caught the staff I made to Portals on to Alfea and Red Fountain and both her and Luke went towards each of the portals.

"Bye Mum, Dad" Both her and Luke said as they went into the Portals.

As Luna stood outside the gates of Alfea she saw another girl walk up to her,

"Hi, I'm Princess Lacey of Sparks and you are?" the girl said.

Luna looked at the girl she had long and straight black hair and sweet light blue eyes, she was wearing a cute short pink skirt with blue love hearts on the bottom and Plain white strappy t-shirt with a denim Jacket.

"Helloooo anyone there" Lacey said

"Ohhh, sorry I'm Princess Luna of Solaria and by the way cute outfit" I said

"Thanks, Well we better go check in and get our room numbers" Lacey said walking towards the gates.

As we entered the gates of Alfea and a grumpy lady came up to us and Said

"Names and where you came from"

"Princess Luna of Solaria, Pleased to meet you Miss G" I said

"Stella's daughter don't be a trouble maker like your mother and her friends and you" Miss G said

"Princess Lacey of Sparks"

"Then you must be Bloom's daughter please take in what I said to Miss Luna and you and Miss Luna's Room is 7B" Miss G said "Now go off to your rooms"

Me and Lacey started to head up to our Rooms when we Ran into a girl with Pink hair who was walking around looking down at a computer.

"Hi are you lost, I'm Princess Luna of Solaria and this is Princess Lacey of Sparks" I said

"Oh hi, I'm Princess Amy of Zenith and I am looking for Room 7B" said Amy

"We're heading that way come with us" said Lacey

"Ok Then" said Amy

**Willow's P.O.V.**

I walked into Room 7B and went to the Room with my bags and Plants it was the room my mother was in when she went to school. I unpacked my bags and herd the door.

"Hi" I said looking up at the girl " I'm Princess Willow of Linphea"

"Hi, I'm Princess Lacey of Sparks" she said

"Hey Lacey, Who are you talking to?" someone yelled from outside

"Just my roommate Willow" Lacey said

Two girls walked into our room one of the had Blonde hair and the other one Pink.

"Oh, Hi I'm Princess Amy of Zenith and this is Princess Luna of Solaria" said the girl with the Pink hair.

"Hello anyone there" said a pretty voice that sounded like bells, We all exited Bedroom that I was sharing with Lacey and saw a pretty Blonde girl and a girl with straight chocolate brown hair that were talking to each other.

"Oh, Hi I'm Princess Klara of Melody," Said the blond girl "and this is Princess Angel of Tides" she said pointing at the girl with the brown hair.

"Well, I'm Princess Willow of Linphea" I said "and this is Princess Amy of Zenith, Princess Luna of Solaria and Princess Lacey of Sparks" pointing at each of the girls as I said their names.

"Hey, How about we chose who is going to get each room because this was where the our mothers stayed" said Luna

"I'll share with Lacey and Angel," I said

"Okay I'll have the Room with the round bed in it" said Luna

"Then that leaves me and Klara together, What about if we go explore Magix now" said Amy

"Yeah, Lets go, Now I can go SHOPPING" Said Luna


	2. SAVING THE GIRL

**Iris's P.O.V**

I was running away from the giant black castle with my Pixie Kat (Pixie of Randomness or of Ultimate Power). I look behind me those guards of his are still following me I keep on running I can't stop or they will get me again. I roll into bush I wait then I look up the guards are walking around the area talking to each other I duck back down and listen.

"Come out little fairy, our master will get your power sooner or later," Yelled guard one

"Yeah Come Out we have got that little pixie of yours," Said the dumber guard holding her pixie Kat

"NO KAT" I Yelled "WINX TRANSFORM"

I was surrounded by Rainbow glow and started to transform into my fairy form my long, straight pale brown hair being pulled out of the ponytail I had it in and a tiara with rainbow coloured jewels being placed on the top of my head. The a pretty white no-sleeved dress that went up to my knees and a pair of short white boots on my feet and to finish it off a pair of Rainbow fairy wings on my back (designs like Stella's).

"Ha-ha that got you to come out," The guard that was holding Kat said

"Rainbow Blast" I said and a huge wave of Rainbow fire came out of my hand and hit the guards and the one that was holding Kat let go of her.

"Come on lets fly to city of magix" Said Kat as we flew off to the city in the distance.

**Angel's P.O.V**

"COME ONNNNNN LUNA, haven't you done enough shopping already let's go get some dinner," Lacey complained.

"Ok Fine," Luna said

We walked towards the Pizza place and entered and ordered our Pizza and drinks then sat down and talked. I looked out the corner of my eye and saw a girl with pale brown hair pulled into a high ponytail and was wearing Rainbow crop top and denim jacket, white shorts and a pair of black boots running past with a pixie flying after her.

"Heyyyyy guys did you see that girl over there" I said and pointed towards the window

They all turned around and saw nothing.

"Uhhh what are you talking about Angel, sweetie," said Willow

"Yeah Angel there was no one there you must be imagining it because you are hungry" said Amy

"Hey guys the food and drinks are here" Said Luna in a cheerful voice

We all dig into the Pizza and enjoyed but my mind was still on that strange girl I saw out the window I looked back out the window again and that time I saw two strange men going the same way as the girl did but I didn't say anything to the others. After we finished Dinner Luna dragged us out to do more shopping by the 5th store all our legs were tide all except Luna's

"Hey Luna" I said "I want to go back to the school I'll see you guys later" I said

"I'll join you" Willow said

"Ok You two we'll be a few more hours" Luna said

Willow and I started to head back to school and saw the strange girl but in her fairy form again being backed into an alleyway by the two strange men.

"Hey Willow do you see that" I said

"Yeah Now I do see that" Willow said

The two men started to attack the girl and I could not take it anymore.

"Lets Help her" I said

"Ok" Willow replied

"WINX TRANSFORM" we both yelled

A pale green glow covered me and I ended up in an outfit like my mother's first fairy form wings and all.

Willow got covered in a Pink glow and ended up in and outfit like her mother's first fairy form wings and all.

"Hey take this," I yelled "Morfix Wave" and a wave of Pink substance came out from may hand and hit the bad dudes making them look up at me.

"IVY WRAP" Willow Yelled both of the evil people were wrapped up in Ivy vines.

We were looking down at how well a job we had done but the out of nowhere came a POTATO (seriously a POTATO what could these people think off) and it hit both of the man and they instantly did not know who or where the were.

"AS FOR YOU LITTLE FAIRIES I WILL BE BACK TO GET WHAT I WANT" Yelled a strange man as he threw another Potato at them

"RAINBOW DRAGON FURY" the strange girl yelled and a huge Rainbow fire dragon came out of her hand and hit the man.

"I WILL GET YOUR POWERS SOMEDAY GIRL," the strange man yelled as he flew off.

Willow and I flew down to the girl and transformed back into our normal clothes.

"Hey I'm Angel and this is Willow" I said

"Hi I'm Uhhhhh…" the strange girl said and she fainted

"Come On lets get her back to Alfea" I said

And we started to walk back to school with the girl in-between us.


	3. Finding out the TRUTH Iris and Angel

**Iris's P.O.V.**

_Dream/Memory_

"_Mother" I said looking up at her my rainbow specter in my hands_

"_It is time all of the other scouts are here" my mother Queen Serenity said_

"_Will they remember anything about us, and Me they are my best friends" I said _

"_No" my mother said, "Know lets go"_

"_We are ready we have all said our goodbyes" My mothers best friend Mina (Venus) said sadly._

"_Then lets start" my mother said_

"_Will it hurt" a soft quiet voice said_

"_No Angel" I said_

"_Why aren't you coming" Another voice said _

"_Because I have to do the spell, Willow, now go to sleep all of you I will see you all sometime in the future" I said as I walked to my position_

"_Rainbow Moon Meditation" I said and a glowing rainbow ball formed over there heads a made a glowing circle, and then stepped into the circle and closed my eyes_

"_Mercury Aqua Rhapsody" my mother's friend Amy said_

"_Mars Ball of Peace" my mother's friend Raye said_

"_Sun Kiss" The outer scout of the Sun said_

"_Venus Love and Beauty Charm" Mina said_

"_Pluto Harmony time Orb" my mother's friend Trista said_

"_Jupiter gentle breeze" my mother's friend Lita said_

"_Neptune Wave of Life" my mother's friend Michelle said_

"_Uranus Wind of Safe Travel" my mother's friend Amara said_

"_Saturn Silent Wall" my mother's friend Hortou_

"_And MOON TIARIA SEPTER MAGIC" my mother said and then the ball of spells went into everyone, and then everything went black._

_I looked around and I was in a dark dark area and was wearing a strange sailor uniform and a light blue bow in my hair a glow all of a sudden appeared and a lady came out of it._

"_Iris, Darling you look so beautiful" She said_

_All of a sudden I remembered everything _

"_M-M-M-Mother, I remember everything" I said and I ran up to her and gave her a big hug_

"_Good Darling, now you need to get the other's to remember everything" Mother said_

"_Yes, Mother" I said_

"_I've got to get back to the other, so should you they are worried, Luna gave me this for you to contact us and these staff's and this transform Just call out MOON RAINBOW PRISM POWER. Goodbye my dear" my Mother said and she gave me a gold star wrist watch, two staffs one with a Rainbow covering a cloud and the other one has Moon covering a rainbow and a gold circle with four smaller circle surrounding it. _

_Then my Mother disappeared and I started to wake up._

_End of Dream/Memory_

**Willow's P.O.V.**

"Uggggggggggggg " The voice moaned as her eyes opened

"Where am I?" The girl said

"Well, You in the hospital wing of Alfea School for fairies" I said

"W-W-W-Willow, A-A-A-Angel" The girl said looking me straight in the eyes

"How do you know our names we only just meet" Angel said

The girl didn't answer she sat up and looked around for something and then she spotted the things that appeared in her sleep.

"Are those yours?" I said

"Yes, I'm Iris the Fairy of Rainbow Fire," Iris said

**Iris's P.O.V.**

"_They don't remember me, their best friend the New Sailor Moon, I try and help them remember everything," _I Thought

"So, " I said

"What are these?" Angel said giving them a closer look

"Don't touch some of them are from my mother" I replayed

Angel put them down and looked straight into my eyes and then all of a sudden she fainted. And so did I .

**Angel's P.O.V.**

_Dream/Memory_

"_Where am I?" I said_

"_All of a sudden Iris appeared and she was in a white dress (SEE ON MY PROFILE) and I looked to see what I was wearing I was surprised to see myself in a sailor suit of Dark Blue and aqua, instead of the strapless Green dress Luna forced me into._

"_You are in your own mind, Princess Angel of Mercury, also known as Sailor Mercury" Iris Said_

"_Who are you?" I said_

"_I'm Princess Iris of the Moon Kingdom and The New Sailor Moon but you also know me as Iris Fairy of Rainbow Fire, Now you need to remember your old life come with me" Iris Said as she walked off. There was this huge glow and we were in a bedroom it was painted with pin strips of Light Blue and Pink, also with that colour furniture but with white as weal. _

_The door opened and 4 girls walked in. The one with Light Brown hair and a light blue bow in it jumped onto the bed, the blonde one sat down on the desk, the Black haired girl sat in the white egg shaped chair with light blue cushions in it, the one with chocolate brown hair jumped onto the bed with the other girl and the last girl the one with the pale green hair (which was odd) came in with a tray of food and set it down on the desk the went and sat down and the Pink with white moons on it beanbag._

"_Thanks Willow, all that food that you made looks Yummy" The blonde said starting to dig into the food_

"_Thanks" The one with the light green hair, said whose name was Willow _

"_You, Know what we should do guys" the light brown haired girl said_

"_WHAT IRIS?" All the others said_

"_SLUMBER PARTY!" the girl named Iris said_

"_Great Idea girlfriend" The one with chocolate brown hair said_

"_Thanks Angel" Iris said_

"_HEY CLARA" the girl with the black hair Yelled_

"_WHAT? LACEY" the blonde stopped eating and said _

"_YOU CAN DO MAKEOVERS" the girl named Lacey Yelled_

"_OMG Yeah Clara" Angel said_

"_OK, OK, But we need to call our Mum's to get our stuff over here" Clara said_

_Then the room and the girls started fading away and she was back where she was in the beginning_

"_So, Angel Do you remember?" Iris said_

"_Yes, that was the sleepover when we first found out that we had powers over the plants and we become Sailor Scouts" I said_

"_And I stuffed Willow's Guacamole in your face for starting a pillow fight in the living room" Iris said laughing_

"_I am still going to get revenge on you for that" I said _

"_Oh and this is your transformer that you use to transform just Call out MERCURY POWER" Iris said handing me a silver pen with a dark blue crystal on the top. _

_Then Iris disappeared and I started to wake up._


	4. Sailors Forever

**Hi all, this is my next chapter and to tell you it's turned into a crossover if you want to find it. The start of this chapter is a few days after ANGEL and ROXY/ROXANNE woke up from the memory/ dream so they are in the domertry and ANGEL and ROXY/ROXANNE are acting strange. Look on my Profile to see the two bedrooms' I mentioned. And if you saw I have changed Iris's name to Roxanne/ Roxy.**

**Thanks' **

**Princess Lacey**

**Willow's P.O.V**

It's been a while that Roxy has been here she and Angel always hang out (like they are best friends) it's strange they have only know each other for a few days and they act like they have known each other for years. Right now, Roxy is showing Angel the staff's and pendent she has and Angel is showing of her stylish pen. The room order has changed two more single rooms has appeared and the stylish silver and gold door said in swirly writing _ROXANNE OF THE MOON _and Angel's nametag has disappeared from our room and appeared on the blue and silver door and it now said in swirly writing _ANGEL OF MERCURY_. We guessed that the doors connected into each of the rooms.

"Hey, Clara they've been in there room's for a while how about we go get them out" I said

"Sure" Clara replied

We walked over to the doors and knocked on both of them Angel opened her door and looked at both of us.

"Oh, hey guys just let us finish something" Angel said then she went back into the

Room and said something muffled to someone else then stuck her head out the door again.

"Come right In" A voice yelled

"Hey, Roxxyyy" Angel said

**Clara's P.O.V**

We walked into Angel's room it was large and we saw Roxy come out of a walk in wardrobe and sit in the egg-shaped chair next to the desk. I looked around the room and gasped somehow I remembered this room but the rest of it seemed to be blocked of by some kind of wall.

"CAN WE MODEL CLOTHES!" I squealed then I put my hand over my mouth _"Why did I just say that," _I thought.

Then I heard a crashing sound and saw Willow knocked out with a wired elf-guy with green hair (The one from Mew Mew Power/Tokyo Mew Mew)

"Hello, My little Foxy Roxy, Sorry to break the party" The man said

"Dern" Roxy said before running into her room to grab something

"Then let's try this, since we don't have our Mew pendants back" Angel yelled grabbing her pen then looking at Roxy who had just came out of her room

"MOON RAINBOW PRISM POWER" Roxy yelled holding her strange pendent as she was covered in light blue and pink ribbons and then she appeared in a sailor's outfit of light blue and pink with a gold tiara on her head with a light blue jewel in the middle of it.

"MERCURY POWER" Angel yelled after Roxy and her pen glowed the dark blue and a bit of lighter blue ribbons spewed out and covered Angel and the she appeared in a sailor's outfit of dark blue and the lighter blue with a gold tiara on her head with a dark blue jewel in the middle of it.

"Sailor Moon and" Roxy said

"Sailor Mercury are here" Angel finished off for Iris

"Moon Rainbow Staff COME TO ME" Roxy yelled and then a staff appeared in Iris's hand

"MOON RAINBOW MEDERTATION" Roxy said twirling around and aim for Dern who moved out of the way of the hit.

"OK it's my turn " I yelled all of a sudden, a pen appeared in my hand it looked like Angel but instead of a dark blue gem a lilac one was on it.

"VENUS POWER" I yelled and ribbons of lilac and green spewed out of my pen and then I was surrounded by them when the transformation was done I was in a sailor outfit of lilac and green. I had a gold tiara with a lilac jewel in it on my head and a chain with love hearts on it around my waist. Then I remembered everything my mother, transforming into sailor Venus for the first time to save my friends, transforming into Mew Venus and getting my Mew pendent.

"And Sailor Venus has finally arrived, Ok lets try this VENUS LOVE A BEAUTY CHAIN ENCIRCLE" I yelled grabbing the chain around my waist and aiming to get Dern who still had Willow/Sailor Jupiter in his arm then as the chain was about to get him he dropped Willow and teleported off saying

"I'll be back my Foxy Roxy"

I looked and saw Roxy run over and catch Willow and then look at me. Then we all DE transformed.

"So, you remember everything?" Angel asked

"Yes, Come here you two and now how do I get my own room?' I said looking over at Roxy.

"Oh that's already dealt with" Roxy said walking out of the room and then I saw the nametag on the room I was sharing with Amy was gone and had now appeared of the silver and lilac door and said in the same swirly writing as the other two _CLARA OF VENUS._

I looked at Roxy who walked into my room and laded Willow on my bed and then nodded at Angel who closed and locked the door.

"Ok guys you ready to the Dream/Memory return spell" Roxy said

"Is that the one when we all lie down and go into Willow's dreams" I asked

"Yes, Ok now everyone lie down and concentrate on your power and say the spell," Iris said

We all lied down in a calm relaxed position.

"DREAMOLIS MEMORYOLIS ROSEOLIS WILLOWOLIS" we all yelled and a lilac glowing ball of power came out of me, It looked around me and saw the same happening to the others but there balls were Gold and Dark blue and then we fell asleep.

**Willow's P.O.V**

_Dream/Memory:_

_I looked down at myself I was dressed in a sailor suit of rose pink and spearmint green all of a sudden a glow appeared and three girls in dresses' appeared, the one in the middle was in a dress made of white silk with gold circles on the top of it her long orange hair was flowing down with a tiara of silver and diamonds, The other girl that was to the left of the girl in the middle was wearing a white silk dress as well but hers had tiny pink pearls sewed to the top of the dress and her long curly blonde hair was out and had the tiny pink pearls in it. The last girl that standing to the right of the girl in the middle was wearing a silk dress as well but hers was blue and had little white waves on the bottom it looked like it was made from the sea, half of her straight dark brown hair was in a bun and the rest of it was out. As they walked closer I recognized them._

"_Roxy, Clara, Angel" I yelled at them_

_Roxy held up her hand to silence me and nodded over to Clara and Clara started to speak_

"_Willow of Jupiter also known as Sailor Jupiter we are here to help you remember the past so you can regain your true powers" Clara said_

"_We are the Sailor Scouts also the Princess of the planets," Angel said_

_Then Roxy started to say something she had been quiet while the others were talking_

"_I am Princess Roxanne of the Moon, the next ruler of the Silver Millennium and the Moon, and the New Sailor Moon, You may also know my as Roxy or Roxanne fairy of Rainbow fire, but that was just my cover" Roxy said then she nodded to Angel, _

" _I am Princess Angel of Mercury, the next ruler for planet Mercury and the new Sailor Mercury and you know me as daughter of Layla of tides and Angel fairy of Morfix, but that was for my protection and my cover" Angel said then she looked at Roxy who was nodding to Clara telling her to speak_

"_I am Princess Clara of Venus, the next ruler of planet Venus and the new Sailor Venus, You also know me as daughter of Musa of Melody and Clara fairy of Music, but that was for my protection and my cover" Clara said_

"_Ok is this real, because this is strange are you playing a joke on me, was that guy that hit me on the head real, did I just trip over and you decided to make it all dark and dress me up in THIS?" I said_

_Roxy put her hand up again to silence me then started to say something_

"_Yes this is real not a joke, come with us Willow of Jupiter" Roxy said and then they appeared in a large room with a TV and movie player, Xbox 360, WII, PlayStation and about a 100, 000, 000 games to play for each of the game stations and movies to watch. There were 5 girls in the room I recognized four of them as Roxy, who was sitting on the large white couch with heaps of sleeping pillows on it and her foot out getting her nails done, Angel who was sitting next to a book that had heaps of WII games in it deciding what they could play first, Clara who was sitting on a sleeping bag and had a huge book of nail polish doing Roxy's nails in a bright pink, Lacey who was sitting on another sleeping bag and was doing Clara's hair while choosing a nail polish colour and the last girl had light green and was setting out a whole heap of food on the dining room table._

"_So Willow" Angel said_

"_Yeah" the girl with the light green hair whose name was Willow said_

"_Would you rather play Mario and Sonic at the winter games or the new Mario and Sonic at the London games" Angel said_

"_Ummm, Lets go The London games I haven't tried that one yet" Willow said_

"_Ok" Angel said_

_Then the room and the girls faded away and I was back in the dark area again, I looked up at Roxy, Angel and Clara and remembered _

"_So, Do you remember That sleepover, the one where we found out who we were and I stuffed your guacamole in Angel's face for starting a pillow fight" Roxy said_

"_Yes, and that was funny" I said and started to giggle_

"_Here" Roxy said giving me a pen that was silver pen with a Rose pink jewel on the top_

"_Just call out __Jupiter power __and you will transform" Clara said. _

_And then I woke up_

**Lacey's P.O.V**

I opened the door that lead into Clara's new room and saw Clara, Willow, Angel and Roxy sitting on Clara's huge double bed they were all talking about someone I listened in

"So the only one that left to remember everything is Lacey" Willow said

"Yes" Roxy replied

And that person they were talking about was me. I closed the door and saw there was another silver door next to this one but it was Rose Pink instead of lilac and this one said _WILLOW OF JUPITER_. I looked at our door and Willow's nametag was gone and there was only my nametag. I decided to have a peek, I opened the door and inside the room were heaps of plants in the room and a door with the label kitchen on it. Then I saw something shiny on the desk and saw it was a silver pen with a Rose Pink Jewel on the top. Then something appeared in my hand it was the silver pen on the desk but it had a red jewel on it. I looked at the desk and the pen that was lying there was still there.

"_Lacey of Mars, remember me my dear daughter" _A voice in my head said

"_Mother" _I said crying and then a faint form appeared it was a lady with long black hair and pale skin wearing a long silk red dress with a diamond necklace.

"_My dear Princess follow me" _My mother said walking to the door that lead into another room, this room was my room it was modern, red and black and the sign out the front said _LACEY OF MARS _

"_Princess it is time for me to go, tell the other's that you have remembered" _My mother said fading away

"_Yes, Mother" _I said as I was running out the door to Clara's room and bursting the door open all four of them stared at me.

"Lacey, What are you doing here?" Clara said

"It's Ok guys, my real mother came to me and I have remembered the truth," I said

"Then, let's go Home" Angel said grabbing her pen all of the others grabbed there pens and pendent (for Roxy)

"MOON RAINBOW PRISM POWER" Roxy yelled holding her pendent as she was covered in light blue and pink ribbons and then she appeared in a sailor's outfit of light blue and pink with a gold tiara on her head with a light blue jewel in the middle of it.

"MERCURY POWER" Angel yelled after Roxy and her pen glowed the dark blue and a bit of lighter blue ribbons spewed out and covered Angel and the she appeared in a sailor's outfit of dark blue and the lighter blue with a gold tiara on her head with a dark blue jewel in the middle of it.

"VENUS POWER" Clara yelled after Angel and ribbons of lilac and green spewed out of her pen and she was covered in the ribbons, then she appeared in a sailor outfit of lilac and green. She had a gold tiara with a lilac jewel in it on her head and a chain with love hearts on it around her waist.

"JUPITER POWER" Willow yelled after Clara and ribbons of rose pink and spearmint green spewed out of her pen and she was covered in the ribbons, then she appeared in a sailor outfit of rose pink and spearmint green. She had a gold tiara with a rose pink jewel in it on her head.

"MARS POWER" I yelled after Willow and ribbons of red and black spewed out of my pen and I was covered in the ribbons, then after the transformation was done I appeared in a sailor outfit of red and black. I had a gold tiara with a red jewel in it on my head and I was holding a staff it was black with a red star on the top with the symbol of Mars in the middle of the star.

"WOW, That staff, You didn't have that last time you transformed Lacey" Willow said

"That's Mars Star Portal Staff" Angel said

"Mars Star Portal Staff take us home" I said stabbing the staff into the floor"

We disappeared and were heading home

**This is my longest chapter yet. I decided to make Lacey remember everything and give her a cool Staff (Mars Star Portal Staff) she can make portals with it and use it to make her normal attacks stronger. I am going to give each of the characters a weapon (Roxy already has her Moon Rainbow Staff so she won't be getting one. No spoilers I can't tell you what's going to happen next but I can give you a clue it's to do with the Mew Mews. Keep on Reading.**

**Blue Rose222**


End file.
